The purpose of having wheels on a garbage bin is to allow users to easily roll the garbage bin out to the curb for the garbage trucks to pick up the garbage bin. Some households produce a large amount of garbage due to a variety of reasons such as a large amount of household members that reside in the home or a large event. Many garbage bins are large enough to fit more than two regular sized trash bags in. Depending on the density of each trash bag, the garbage bin can become extremely heavy. Attempting to lift or drag a garbage bin without wheels is an inefficient method of transporting the garbage bin from one location to another location. Attempting to lift or drag a garbage bin can additionally pose a health hazard unto people who attempt to do so without proper form and cause unnecessary additional stress on a person's body. Most garbage bins use a wheel-and-axle assembly to help users move the garbage bin without having to lift it. The simple addition of wheels allows the user to tilt the large garbage bin at any varying angle in order to push or pull the garbage bin out to curb. The added wheels lessen the burden that a person would need to carry in order to transport the garbage bin from one point to another.
In some cases, the addition of wheels can make a garbage bin less stable. When the garbage bin is too heavy or the weight of the garbage placed inside is unevenly distributed, the garbage bin may be prone to easily tipping over. There have been some inventions that have added an additional third wheel to help the ease the transportation of a heavy garbage bin. But these inventions place the additional third wheel onto the side opposite that of where the wheels are located on the garbage bin. These inventions do not address the issue of adding stability to the wheel side of the garbage bin, which is where many garbage bins lose stability. Adding a third wheel to the wheel side of the garbage bin will help the user transport the garbage bin with more stability due to the added supporting member. Some inventions similar to this exist in which a mechanism for a third wheel is attached to the same side in which the existing wheels are. A third wheel attachment in previous inventions are detachable but these inventions often require a secure means of attaching the mechanism with methods that include the need to screw onto the existing base. Doing so may damage the garbage bin which in many cases is rented to the user by the public waste disposal department. Additionally, screwing on an attachment to the back of a garbage bin requires the use of a number of tools and may also add unnecessary holes into the garbage bin. In addition to these issues, these inventions may increase the chances of mistakes, especially if the invention is an aftermarket product.
The present invention is an attachable third wheel that attaches to the existing axle of the garbage bin. An objective of this present invention is to provide a simple, tool free means of attaching a third wheel onto a garbage bin for additional support and stability. The third wheel attachment that does not require any means of securing or the use of additional tools. This third wheel attachment is easily attachable and removable. The removability of this third wheel attachment allows the user to easily detach the third wheel attachment at will. When the garbage bin is not as heavy, the user is able to simply detach the third wheel attachment for use at a later time. Further, this allows the user to use the present invention with multiple garbage bins. The third wheel attachment contains an axle connector that allows the user to easily place the axle connector onto the existing axle of the garbage bin. The axle connector is not fixed into a single position on the axle. Instead, the existing axle of the garbage bin is free to rotate about the axle connector in which the remainder of the attachment allows for such movement. Because the third wheel attachment is positioned upon the axis of the existing wheels of the garbage bin and is additionally rotatable about the axis, the user is able to tilt and support the garbage bin with the third wheel attachment at the user's desired angle. This third wheel attachment can easily be used as an aftermarket product with any garbage bin due to the fact that this third wheel attachment can easily be snapped onto an existing axle. The user is additionally able to rest the back of the garbage bin on the third wheel attachment when rolling the garbage bin out. When the garbage bin is tilted, the user may be able to tilt it at such an angle where the garbage bin will then be rolling on a set of three wheels instead of two wheels. Being able to roll a heavy garbage bin on a set of three wheels instead of two can provide additional stability and a lessened burden when transporting the garbage bin from one point to another.